gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam
The Forbidden is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED. Combat Abilities In terms of weaponry, the Forbidden is equipped with CIWS guns, machineguns, and a handheld scythe. However, its main weapons are mounted on its backpack, which folds over its head for "close combat mode". These weapons are a pair of railguns and a powerful plasma cannon. Armaments Shell-firing weapons Most weapons installed on the Forbidden are shell firing weapons, which consist of a rather standard set of two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns, which are mounted in the head and used to intercept incoming missiles, as well as two "Armfeuer'" 115mm machine guns, one mounted on each forearm. The most powerful shell-firing weapons of the suit are however the two "Eckzahn" 88mm railguns, which are mounted on the backpack but can only be used in close-combat mode. Plasma cannon The only energy weapon as well as the most powerful weapon of the Forbidden is its single "Hresvelgr" plasma induction cannon, which is mounted on the backpack of the suit but, like the railguns can only be used in close-combat mode. This cannon has the unique ability to "bend" its beams into different angles, allowing it to strike target from unexpected locations. Scythe The only close combat weapon of the Forbidden is a single "Nidhoggr" heavy scythe, which is hand-held when used in the battle. This scythe is powerful enough to sclice a small battle ship in half. Special Features Geschmeidig Panzer A unique feature of the Forbidden are its two shields, which are equipped with a so-called "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor. This armor is capable of deflecting energy as well as physical attacks, granting the suit a powerful defense. The system uses a variant of the Mirage Colloid particles, which are beam deflecting and held in place by the powerful magnetic fields generated by the shields. Trans-Phase armor Like the other two new Gundam-type mobile suits, the Forbidden is among the first units to use the new new variation of Phase Shift armor known as "Trans-Phase". Unlike normal Phase Shift, which draws power constantly, Trans-Phase armor activates only when the mobile suit is hit, and only at the point of impact, reducing the armor's power consumption and increasing combat endurance. History In mid CE 71, the Earth Alliance collaborated with Muruta Azrael's Azrael Conglomerate to build three second-generation mobile suits to counter the G-units stolen by ZAFT. These suits used a more advanced technology based upon the old G suits but were equipped with the new Natural-use OS. In addition, these three suits' pilots were designated as "Biological CPUs" (noting that the Alliance considerd them equipment rather than human beings), with their abilities enhanced by drugs to match those of Coordinators. One of these suits was the Forbidden, a close combat mobile suit, whose "Biological CPU" was Shani Andras. The Forbidden is first used in the conquest of neutral Orb, then sent to space and assigned to the ''Archangel''-class assault ship Dominion under the supervision of Muruta Azrael, who is also the leader of the anti-Coordinator terrorist group Blue Cosmos. Near the end of the war, it is destroyed by Yzak Joule in the GAT-X102 Duel. During and after the first Bloody Valentine War, the EA creates a total of three different underwater-use variants of the Forbidden. This is due to the fact, that the Geschmeidig Panzer system can also be used as a propulsion system underwater. Variants *GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue *GAT-706S Deep Forbidden *GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex External Links *Forbidden on MAHQ *Forbidden on GundamOfficial